


Drive

by NostalgicUncertainty



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Feels, One Shot, Unrequited Love, Visions, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NostalgicUncertainty/pseuds/NostalgicUncertainty
Summary: Valerie goes through a hard time dealing with an amnesiac Eric as he is in love with Sookie and doesn't want to remember who he really was. Eric/OC One-shot Set in Season 4 (Flashbacks of earlier Seasons). My first True Blood fanfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013 on Fanfiction.net, I edited the horrible writing lol and decided to post it again :D
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr nostalgic-uncertainty. Alright M out, enjoy the fic!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you recognize. I only own my OC Valerie. I wish I owned Eric Northman though, or he owned me *wink*.

_**"If all you wanted was me, then I'd give you nothing less..."** _

It was almost evening, the sun was about to set down in a few. I was called into Fangtasia by Ginger. I hadn't slept well since the past few days. Eric was cursed by this witch, and was found by none other than Sookie Stackhouse. He was amnesiac and like an adorable, lost, and innocent puppy which extremely worried me. I knew if the authorities found out about his condition it would turn into chaos. When I went to see him, I told him how I was his friend and was there for him for anything and everything and that he could never, ever be truly alone. All he did was agree that he would never be on his own as Sookie was by his side 24/7.

Eric has always been obsessed with the pretty fairy and now that she's the only person he knew, who helped him and let him in her home, clearly didn't really help matters with Eric and I.

I'm in love with him, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way about me. He's too in love with you-know-who. Sookie being a friend of mine, I've shared my affections for the older vampire in the past, and she always advised me to stay the hell away from him. Claiming that she's disgusted by the concept of ever returning the feelings he has for her, that she loves Bill and no one else. Blaming having drank his blood for the occasional lust she experiences for him.

I'm just a friend to Eric anyway, a comic relief in his life- an "entertaining human" as he prefers to describe me. Someone who had his back and that's it. I refused to take his blood, unless he was in love with me, that was my condition in establishing that sort of bond with him. He would always tell me he liked me, but would be obsessed with Sookie. I saw through all that and refused to be "his human" unless I was the only one.

With all these thoughts running through my head and the short lived energy coursing through my veins (thank you coffee), I drove to Fangtasia. I parked in the back and found a beautiful, tall, and blonde vampire standing there, looking bored as fuck as usual, but I could see the worry hidden in her body language. After all, I knew her well.

I got out of the car and walked towards her, my stride confident and assertive never betraying my true emotions.

"Pam," I greeted her with a small smile.

"Val," She greeted back in her signature southern drawl.

"Let's go inside," she suggested and twirled around gracefully leading me into a room where I'd been countless times before; Eric's office. Nostalgia hit me in strong waves sending a shiver down my spine. I used to sit right on the couch here, browsing the Internet annoying Eric the whole time. I still remember his reaction to one of the many fan sites dedicated to him. Pam sat on his chair while I settled down on said couch.

"Just spill it out Pam. What's wrong with Eric?" I asked cutting right to the chase.

Pam sighed, "Sookie loves how _sweet_ Eric is now and has him convinced to stay that way."

I gasped at this new found information, "You can't be fucking serious?!"

"Believe me I wish I wasn't. I'm just as sick of her as you are. Must all roads always lead to fucking Sookie?" She snapped at me before muttering under her breath, "Damn fairy vagina."

Throwing Pam one final nod and stern look, I ran out the back door of the now crowded bar straight to my car. I was fuming with rage in my way to Sookie's house. I could not believe Sookie would stoop to this level. Her idealistic fairy ass had it coming now. You can't just emotionally manipulate someone into denying their true selves when they are at their most vulnerable, because you like em better that way! This is beyond selfish and unethical. I know Eric isn't a saint, but then again two wrongs don't make a right.

Eric Northman had admirable qualities, my favorite one was that he respected women. Could be a result of his Viking warrior side peeking through. He loved freely and passionately. He was immensely loyal and completely honest. He never lied to her about who he is or what he is. Bill has and probably still does, while Eric loves her truly and utterly.

Brainwashing him into embracing his amnesia is downright cruel and I will not let this happen to him. I've always had his back and I ain't stopping now. Like hell I am.

I don't even bother turning off the ignition when I reach my destination- can't be bothered. I knocked thrice on her door. Leaving loud, measured knocks. I'm in full on business mode. She opens the door looking like an innocent southern belle as usual. It ain't working on me tonight though.

"Val! I wasn't expecting you," she looks surprised. _Good, surprice muthafucka!_

"Yeah, well it was on awfully short notice," I firmly replied. I wasn't in my normal mood today. I was here for a mission.

"Alright then. Come on in," she smiled showing the signature gap between her two front teeth.

I got in right away not even thinking to say thank you.

"Beating round the bush was never my way of doing things and I think you know I didn't show up here for a girl's night in so let's get this going shall we?" _Bitch mode successfully initiated._

Sookie looked quite taken back, frowning she hesitantly asked, 'Why are you here Valerie?"

"Do you honestly think you can keep Eric like this? Not even knowing who the fuck he is!" I snarled and I think I looked intimidating as she took an involuntary step away from me.

"This is what he really wants! He hates what he was and doesn't want to remember," she lamely attempted to _defend_ her actions.

"He doesn't know what he wants! He's going through amnesia; how the fuck can you say that? You know better than this-" and then I was flying through the living room and crashing into the wall knocking down a painting with something tightly wrapped around my throat.

I look up in pain to see it is none other than Eric holding me up by my neck with his fangs bared looking sharp as ever. My eyes soften as I whimper out his name. He slams me to the wall again making me wince. Damn, that really hurt. I was never the fighting type.

"You claim to be my friend, but I don't care who or what you are. If you come near Sookie again," He paused to tighten his grip on my neck to emphasize his threat. "I won't hesitate to end you right then and there." and just as suddenly I was thrown, I was dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

I stayed there for a few seconds catching my slowly returning breath. While Eric looked Sookie over, asking if she was okay and if I had hurt her. Then something happened that I'll remember for the rest of my days. It's embedded in my mind, seared into the deep flesh of my brain.

It was witnessing the look he gave me as he lovingly held a sobbing Sookie in his arms. It was the look of pure hatred, that made me feel like a monster. It tore me up inside into a gazillion pieces. The icy blue eyes that used to sparkle at my jokes and 'lame humanness' were now glaring daggers at me. "Just leave us," he ordered and so I did.

I pushed a painting off of me that had fallen on me during the brawl and got up to my feet, feeling a bit shaky. As I reached the door, I looked back at Sookie and she was staring at me with her tear filled doe eyes that seemed to ask, "How could you?"

Sookie betrayed me, she didn't deny the fact that I had hurt her and she didn't stop Eric from attacking me either. What if she wanted this deep down in her heart? My face stiffened up with both sadness and anger, I couldn't leave without closure so I faced Eric one last time and said, "I always doubted that you cared about me, I knew Sookie was the only one you'd ever truly love. I guess this proves it. Goodbye Eric. You'll never see me again."

My eyes lingered on him for a few heartbeats, trying to memorize his breathtaking features. It took all of my strength to not go and just hug him, never letting go. Instead I had to walk away. His amnesia was just something that made me come to terms with the truth- Eric is in love with Sookie and I'll never be the one for him.

I then left the Stackhouse household and got in my car for the third time tonight and drove home. I had some loose strings to tie up into a neat little bow. Sookie Stackhouse wasn't the only gifted individual Eric knew, I'm a psychic that sees into the future. It's why Eric was interested in me in the first place. I remember writing down every vision that I ever had and organizing it in a hardcopy folder. It was my back up escape plan, so Eric could still use my help even if I was gone.

After retrieving the box, I left it outside his office. Pam wasn't around. I was hoping to meet her before I left. I didn't know where to go, but I just knew I had to keep on driving. If I stopped, I don't know what I'd do. I was drowning in my feelings. It hurt so damn much. I'm just so sick of Eric doing this to me, mostly I blame myself for loving him. It wasn't his fault he adored Sookie. You don't choose who you ache for.

Here I am on the empty highway, with my empty life. Who was I? My parents didn't give a damn about me, My real parents and my real people, my psychic community never accepted me. I don't fit in anywhere. I'm not southern so even this town doesn't really count me as one of them. Would anyone even miss me after I skipped town? Eric certainly wouldn't. Even after he regains his memory. I do see the future after all I know these things.

I saw him utter those three words to Sookie Stackhouse. The words that he hasn't said to any other being on this earth after turning into a vampire. I saw that she loved him back, but hurt him as she loved Bill too.

If only he would fall in love with me instead. I'd love him back with the same amount of passion. He would be the only one for me. He _is_ the only one for me. I was going too fast now, way past the speed limit of 120 km/h. My emotions were going haywire; I was all over the place. That triggered my ability. I felt my eyes close as I let them come, taking them in- unafraid of the consequences.

_I was standing outside this vampire club bored out my mind as Sookie went inside. I wanted to accompany her, but apparently it was far too "dangerous" for me to do so. It's like I was her damn driver. Few minutes passed by and I was getting worried now. What is taking her so long, is she okay?_

_I couldn't wait anymore so I went right in through the back door. I observed the place and it was closed. It looked so weird empty, no music, or fang-bangers or vampires. It somehow looked familiar too. I walked into what seemed to be an office. The door was left slightly ajar with light peeking through, and voices coming through._

_"There is no way I'm going to Dallas with you unless you pay me 5,000 dollars."_  
  
_"That can be arranged quite easily Ms. Stackhouse, but you will have to share a room with me."_  
  
_"10,000 and Bill comes with me."_  
  
_"Don't get too cocky now."_

_I burst into the room and they stopped talking. I froze as I saw who was seated behind the desk. I instantly knew who- Eric Northman. 1,000 year old vampire Viking, sheriff of area 5 and owner of vampire bar Fangtasia._  
  
_"Fuck" I thought as he acknowledged my sudden existence in the room, "He found me."_

I opened my eyes back in my car, and found that the surroundings looked the same. I was the only one on the road. I closed my eyes once again as I slipped back into my visions. Not of the future, but of the past. I was at the mercy of my visions as I couldn't control them anymore.

_"Come on Val! Loosen up a little!" my best friend Madeline urged._

"Ugh, Maddie I'm tired as fuck! You know that better than anyone," I futilely attempted to reason with her.

"I know! But just come with me. The club would wake you up I'm sure," she was always so persistent.

_"But I don't even drink. What's the point when I'm sober? Just go on without me please," I whined not giving in._  
  
_"Valerie! You are coming with me and are going to meet my new boyfriend whether you like it or not young lady. Don't make me drag you there!" she playfully threatened me making me snicker at her expression._  
  
_"Fine, fine! I swear to God, you'll be the death of me."_

_So there I was in some vampire club that was filled to the brim. Maddie dragged me to the bar and ordered drinks; a screwdriver for her and a virgin baybreeze for me. I thanked her and started sipping._

_I then met her vampire date Alex who was quite nice, but unfortunately had to leave early much to Maddie's dismay. I was so fucking bored I just wanted to lie down and relax instead of being out. I couldn't break my poor friend's heart though and leave her on her own, so I decided to stay- she so owes me one._

_While my said friend chatted up Longshadow, the vampire bartender, I noticed a pair of eyes digging into my back making the hair on my spine stand up and shiver. Curious I slowly traced it back, only to find a stage a step higher than the dance floor with a very ancient looking throne at the center of the platform, a vampire man was sitting on it._

_He was wearing a tight black tank top and black leather jacket his hair was beautifully blonde and swept back in place letting his light blue eyes shine through. His luscious lips were pulled in a devious and extremely sexy smirk which made me forget my name. His long legs in his dark black jeans showed how tall he was. His pretty eyes then locked into my dark brown ones; and it was like the whole world paused for a moment and it was just me and him. His eyes keeping me in place as my heart skipped a few beats. I had a strange feeling he was very much aware of the effect he had on me._

_And then there was a light tap on my shoulder which snapped back to the reality. Maddie trying to get my attention, "Val, that blond vampire is walking towards you."_

_I follow her eyes and see this really beautiful blonde and quite tall women in a tight red leather dress and high heel pumps gracefully strutting over to me. I instantly knew she was a vampire, an old one at that. Her aura screamed authority, much like the man on the throne. I wondered what she wanted with me of all people._

_"Hey there darlin' you have been summoned," she announced in a strong southern accent attitude pouring out of each word._  
  
_"I don't believe I know what you mean? Summoned by who?" I asked innocently, I actually didn't know what the hell that meant!_

_"By Eric. Now come with me." She explained._  
  
_"I don't think I will. I really should be going. Thanks though I guess." I awkwardly tried to end the conversation._  
  
_"You really must come with me human. Eric isn't going to be pleased if you leave," she raised at eyebrow at me as if to say "I don't have time for this shit."_

_A little pissed off now I retorted, "Yeah well I don't know who the fuck this Eric guy thinks he is, but I sure as hell don't answer to him. You have a good night, "I nodded at her and a shocked Madeline before brushing past them towards the exit._

_"Who does this Eric person think he is going around summoning people," I thought with disdain looking around for my car and realized I left my clutch purse in there. Which holds my cash, cards, phone, house key and car keys! "Damn it!" I cursed out loud only to hear, "Looking for this?"_

_I spun around startled to hear someone behind me to see none other than the man from the throne standing in front of me._

_"What the flying fuck?" I questioned in annoyance and surprise._

_"Why do you have my purse?" this night couldn't get any stranger. I mean seriously, I was so done._

_He grinned evilly in response stepping closer to me and demanded "Why did you leave when I summoned you?"_

_My eyes widened in shock, "You're the Eric guy?!"_

"I'm Eric Northman and I own this bar. So yes I am the 'Eric guy'" he looked unimpressed and unamused and kept coming closer until he was literally in my face.

_He's so tall, he's like a skyscraper compared to me. I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes, alright focus Val focus!_

_"I don't think you've answered my question human," hmm his voice is so sexy and deep._

_"Don't address me as human!" I complained offended at his demeanor and he dropped his fangs on me in response. "I can call you whatever I want, human," he growled_

_"Alright, Mr. I- don't-respect-personal-space," I relented not backing down to his threats._

_He chuckled and stared at me for a few seconds and then moved to push my hair away from my neck._

_"You're very entertaining you know?" I let out a shaky breath as he ran his finger across my neck. I had a fear of pain and needles. This was not going well at all._

_"And you smell delectable," he brushed his lips across my collarbone and stopped right at my artery. I couldn't move though, I was hypnotized. Scared of the possibility of being bitten by a vampire but enjoying his touch at the same time._

_"Hey now vampire, don't bite me! I'm so fucking tired, I probably don't even taste good," my efforts to change his mind did not seem to faze him though as he kept on going now grazing his fangs on my skin tickling my neck in a weirdly pleasant and sensual way._

_"I eat a lot of fish," I whispered a total lie- I loathed seafood. I felt him smile in amusement on my neck, but again he continued now about to bite into my tender flesh- I panicked, "Okay woah, wait I'm anemic!" this time he stopped to look up into my eyes and inquired with furrowed eyebrows, "Are you only saying that to make me stop?" his voice was pulling at my brain making me say the truth no matter how much I tried to fight it._

_I gave in to him, "Yes," the moment he looked away I snapped out of it and gasped, that little fucker! "You glamoured me! That's mind rape!"_

_Rolling his eyes at me he said, "Oh quit being so dramatic, I know you enjoyed it."_

_He was about to bite down for real afterwords and I closed my eyes scared of the inevitable pain that awaited me, and that's when the blonde vampire from earlier interrupted._

_"YAS!" I inwardly screamed. Saved by the bell. I'm not that unlucky after all._

_Eric didn't seem pleased at all though, like a kid whose ice cream got stolen._

_"This better be good Pam."_

_"Det visade sig att din mänskliga är ganska intressant," I heard Pam speaking in what sounded like a Scandinavian language._

_"Berätta Pam. Vad har du hittat?" Damn son, I won't lie; Eric sounds so fucking hot even though he could very well be discussing how to kill me and what to do with my body._

_"Hon bor bredvid din älskade älva och är speciellt lik sin."_  
  
_"Vad är hon?"_  
  
_"Jag vet inte, men hon kan se in i framtiden."_

_Eric then looked at me like I was a piece of meat._

_"Ay I don't appreciate this by the way," the woman I now know as Pam turned to me and raised an eyebrow. She seems to do that a lot._

_I continued despite of the look, "It's very rude to speak in a language that I don't understand right in front of me! It's not like I have subtitles turned on," they ignored me and I huffed in annoyance._

_I tried to leave with "I'm going home. Can't really say it's nice to meet you two," but Eric stopped me in my tracks like I was a dumb child going off in the wrong direction._

_"You are not going anywhere my tiny human."_

_"I'm not your damn human and I'm not that tiny either, you're just freakishly tall!" he laughed in response._

_"I'm serious I need to sleep I wasn't lying about the being tired part," my eyes burned from the contact lenses I had on, I was so done._

_He surprisingly looked like he was actually considering it, "Fine but I'm coming with you."_

_WHAT!?_

_"What the fuck! Why?"_

_"Would you rather stay here and let me taste you then?"_

_Oh hell no._

_He noticed my change of heart as he smugly grinned, "Thought so."_

_Next thing I know, I'm holding onto him and he's blasting through air. I get dizzy and bury my head into his neck. I feel him land on the ground after a while and I slowly gaze up to see we're standing right outside my house and he even has the main door unlocked with my key which I bet he took out from my purse which he still has for some reason._

_"How come I didn't hear or feel you do any of that?" I genuinely asked._

_He didn't answer my question and stood there staring at me making me feel dazed as he was gorgeous and intimidating._

_"A warning would have been nice you know?" I softly add._

_"Maybe next time," and then I'm pinned against the wall of my house with him towering over my 5'3" petite frame._

_"Eric…" I gasp he brushes his lips against me slowly making me want to kiss him. Why is it so hard to control myself around him I wonder._

_"Invite me in," he whispers in my ear like the devil, his hot breath tickling my skin tempting me to succumb to his influence._

_I give in, "Come in…" I whisper back running out of energy to stay awake. This extremely hot vampire thing wasn't really helping my case either._

_The second he's allowed to enter, he picks me up and runs in the house vampire speed and places me on my bed, "No wait! I'm still in my dress and I have makeup on" I protest loudly._

_"So?" he asks not seeing the point. "Ew…germs" I explain leaning my head back with a lazy smile, which he readily mirrors before pressing his lips to mine in a soft but firm kiss that shocked me._

_"Goodnight funny human," he winks and then he's gone. Wait a minute... How did he know where I lived? Damn sneaky vampires._

This time when I return back to the present, my eyes are tearing up blurring my vision as a result. I'm not human after all. My tears start falling faster as I increase my speed once again. I'm on a two way road. I switch lanes slowly and my tears stop. I'm now driving on the other side. It's like I'm floating through time. I'm in a trance- I can't move away. I see an incoming vehicle far off on the road headed my way, coming closer and closer. I slowly close my eyes drifting away yet again.

_Everything looks the same way as it was an hour ago, but something has changed, something has disappeared, something is gone- Godric. Sookie and I stayed with him in his last moments. I screamed, yelled and then begged him to stay for Eric, Pam, Isabel, his people, human kind, or even for me, but he just wouldn't budge. He was hell bent on meeting the sun._

_I had come down from the roof then, I was worried sick about Eric. He had spent a thousand years with his maker. I didn't know how he would react to this one. I knew I had to be there for him though, so I went to his hotel room. I was open and so I entered and saw him on the ground, blood all over him pouring out from his lovely eyes. I almost teared up again at the image trying to stay strong for him._

_"Eric," I whispered and he instantly turned towards me. "Valerie. Godric is gone," and that's what made me throw myself at him for a hug, and we stayed there for a long while, grieving in each other's arms silently. It's what we knew how to do best, we were never good at expressing our inner deep emotions. Then I looked up at his blood stained face and said something that I meant with all my heart and soul, "I've always got your back. You know that right?" He smiled and replied, "I do now."_

The sound hit my ears first and later I see the giant truck that is coming right at me. A huge part of me wants to crash into it and end everything, but I couldn't ruin someone's life because of my own problems. So I swerved my car to the left jumping into the big lake parallel to the road. The impact hit me hard but I didn't feel any pain, I was numb and back into the time freezing trance. The pressure triggered one last vision and I gave into it- one last time.

_I took the ancient crown from Eric's hand and admired its delicate, exotic intricacy._

_"Is this your dad's crown?" I asked in awe._

_"Yes, this is the one," I could see the pain hidden in his face. I put my hand on his shoulder  
"Remember when I said I'll always have your back? I meant it. So if you're going to go against Russell Edgington in order to avenge your family. I'm with you every step of the way."_

_He stared deep into my soul searching for truth, and then he smiled._

_"Even if you're just killing him for no apparent reason. I'm still in. He's funny but annoying as fuck."_

_The twinkle of amusement in his eyes makes my heart sing._

_"I'm so glad I found you my teacup."_

_"Hey! I ain't no teacup!"_

_"-But you sure are mine"_

_"-Not until you love me!"_

The water consumed me as it filled up my lungs up, not letting me to breathe. I know this is the end. I feel this wave of peace wash over me with the water. As I drift away into oblivion and this time, I don't see anything, but darkness as I fall into a deep abyss.

"' ** _Cause in the end we're all alone, and no one's coming to save you…"_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realized I forgot to add the translation of Eric and Pam's conversation in Swedish... I used Google Translate so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense X(
> 
> "It turned out that your human is quite interesting..."  
> "Tell me Pam. What have you found?"  
> "She lives next to your beloved fairy and is special like her."  
> "What is she?"  
> "I don't know, but she can see into the future."


End file.
